DeemoTale
by MadScareCrow3000
Summary: This fan fiction recreates the story of a game called Deemo with characters from another game called Undertale. Both these stories have a similar type story that I wanted to recreate in my own style. Please note these views may have my own opinions in them, so please keep that in mind and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

The Meeting:

The loneliness; the echoes of the empty halls; the fear of the surface. These words have always run through these people's heads. These words are what keeps them afraid of knowing the outside. Until now.

Papyrus has awoke to the sounds of a new story, and Sans was telling the tale. Papyrus quickly jumped out of his bed and headed to the hall, where Sans was telling his tale. Papyrus then saw Sans and his story unfold through his piano. Every note that he plays is a word, and every staff that he goes through is a sentence. He plays on and on... although, his story wasn't happy. This story like his others always seem to recount all the loneliness he was filled with. Papyrus heard enough, he marched straight to Sans and put arm on Sans' shoulder. Sans looked up. Papyrus was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke. "Brother, enough is enough. You always manage to sink this room, no, this whole place deeper underground every time you play your music. Why do you always have to be like that? Why can you play a music that uplifts this room to the surface?" Sans did not answer. He just simply looked at Papyrus as if he was not familiar with the words he is speaking. Papyrus sighs. He always thought that there will be a day where Sans will see the world more differently, although those thoughts seemed to become more and more like a fantasy as each day passes.

Papyrus was then about to speak but all of a sudden, they hear a sound. Both of them listened quickly to see where it came from. The noise that they heard where then deduced to have come from the surface. They looked up and saw that there was a hole on their ceiling. Then both saw a child falling. Without a moments hesitation Sans reached out of his hands to catch her. THUD. Sans managed to catch her just in time. The child looked at them. She had the face of innocence all through her face. She was oblivious about the two skeletons that was right in front of her. "A human?" Papyrus questioned. "How did it get here?" The human was soft spoken and did not say anything to the both of them. Papyrus then asked, "Who are you? How did you get here?" It took the human a couple of seconds to respond. "My name is Frisk, I accidently fell while playing in my moms garden." Frisk stated.

Papyrus and Sans looked at each other. "I don't trust this human," Papyrus stated. But Sans shooked his head in disagreement. He then pointed at Frisk, then at the hole in the ceiling. Sans was going to attempt to take Frisk back to her home. Sans then walked up to Frisk, he gave her a smile then held out his hand. Gladly Frisk held his hand. "Sans..? That's your name?" Frisk asked. Sans was surprised by her guess but he happily nodded his head. For Papyrus, his thought was not to trust the human, but him seeing his brother smile for the first time put an ease to his suspicion. "Heh," he said under his breath. "Looks like the thought I had, wasn't a fantasy after all," He thought. For the first time, a new color has been painted, in this canvas of grey... for the first time, a new chapter has been set in this new found Story.


	2. Chapter 2: A Tale of New Beginnings

Frisk wakes up to the sound of a beautiful melody. But something was wrong, even though the music was beautiful in every way, she has sensed a dread of sadness in it. After listening for a couple of the notes, she couldn't take it any longer and wanted to know who or what was making that beautiful yet saddening sound.

As Frisk walks down the dark hallway, all she could see was the sight of grey all around. Even though it had only been hours since she had been here, she could already make an accurate assumption that no light, no happiness had ever touch this underground tomb before. Her thoughts were quickly cut off as soon as she had bumped into a tall skeleton, Papyrus.

Papyrus feels the bump and suddenly looks down."Ah, human, it seems you are awake. I guess my brother's music woke you too?" Frisk nods and quickly gestures and asks Pap why Sans, the person playing the music, would play such a saddening song. Papyrus wasn't faced by her question. To him, it was a relief that he could tell the tale of the two brothers. Papyrus had gestured to Frisk to follow him. Frisk was a bit hesitant, but Papyrus' heartwarming personality made Frisk trust Papyrus. Papyrus then began to speak as they made their way, to San's music room.

"You see, Sans and I are not like you humans as you already know. We've have been living down here for quite a while, even though we are a part of the monsters that live with humans now." Frisk was a bit confused. To her, Monsters and humans already coexist, yet these two skeletons have lived down here for so long. "There is a reason why we stayed. It was because of our father. He wanted to harness the power of magic that the underground seems to emit, and the strangest part is that it resonates through music. But not only that, it only appears, when a certain emotion must be put in order for the magic to resonate. In this case, Sans thought of a crazy idea of using that magic to raise a tree tall enough to get you out of here, hence the sadness you hear... that is the emotion that Sans is using as a magical component" Frisk understood... but it was unfair though, to let someone to use their own sadness to benefit another... but that thought was then put away when she had another thought... what happened to the skeleton brothers' father? Frisk asked this question and Papyrus froze for a minute, carefully thinking of what to say next. He then chuckled and told Frisk, "Nyeheheh, he isn't here anymore... but you know human... its not polite to talk about someone who is listening to our conversation." Frisk was speechless... she didn't know what Pap meant... she was about to ask but then they entered a small room... in the center, a piano... and the pianist playing... was Sans... Sans then looked up and saw the two, he quickly wiped away the tears in his eyes and said,"Yo".


	3. Chapter 3 Distant Dreams

"She was always there for me. Even when I didn't deserve it. She was my light. She showed me what happiness I could only see if I was with her. I love looking into her eyes, even when I hit rock bottom..." Sans thought to himself as he played his sorrowful music. Then, in his mind, after all these years, he was vividly able to hear her voice. "Sans," The voice said, as it filled mellow into his notes, but only for a moment. He could recall that voice was so far away now, like a distant relic, waiting to be forgotten. So much so, that Sans can't help but cry, and through his tears, he was able to utter the words of her name..."Tori," He Sans played, all he can think about is her.

"The full story, hadn't been written for the two's past. There still was so many unanswered questions. But, that is for another day. A fool's choice for choosing his squandering love over fame and glory, Sans you are a fool, and that is why I will never let you leave." A figure said. It stayed in the shadows, even though, the two hadn't known he was there, it was plain and obvious that Sans as able to sense his presence.

Papyrus and Frisk look at Sans. They could tell, he puts so much emotion into his music. They were always enough though to bring anyone, even Sans to tears. Frisk had only been here for two days, and yet she was still able to see that. "Brother," Papyrus then said "You and your sad music again! how many times have I told you to keep looking up, I'v told you many times that the Great Papyrus will get us both back to the surface! The Great Papyrus will even take you back to To~" "Geez Bro," Sans interrupted "The lecture so early in the morning, it really rattles my bones." He joked. "SANS! Again with your awful Puns! That's it I'm going to my room! Don't disturb me, human, keep Sans company and try to keep him from playing that sad music again" Papyrus says as he storms off. Frisk just nods as she walks closer to Sans. Sans just looks back and grins. "What's up, kid, your morning doing fine?" Frisk Nods again as she plops herself on top of the piano. "So kid, mind telling me, where you're from?" Frisk doesn't say anything for a minute and the begins to speak. "I live in a field with my mom." Sans recalls a memory and the says, "Heh, what a coincidence" Grabbing a bottle of ketchup he put in his suit. "Anything else?" Frisk nods, "Oh yes, I love my mom, her name is Toriel!"


End file.
